The Power Of Love
by pastelroses
Summary: This is the first chapter, Arwen and Aragorn have just celebrated of when Aragorn became king of Gondor but when they go to bed someone is lurking in the dark. plz review!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Power of Love

Chapter 1

In a golden room, sleeping peacefully on a white king sized bed lay the King and Queen of Gondor. The Other night they had just celebrated the anniversary of when Frodo released the one ring into the fire and when Aragorn became the King of Gondor. The celebration took place in a huge golden hall in the castle of Gondor. Everyone had gotten together for the celebration including the four hobbits, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and the many other friends of Aragorn and Arwen. The huge celebration included music, dancing and a huge feast made by the elves. After the feast Aragon got up on a table and said a speech that he wrote himself. His speech thanked everyone who fought by his side in the battles a year ago and he also thanked Frodo, for without the young hobbit the ring would never have been destroyed and peace would never have settled over the lands of Middle earth. The night ended with a high note; everyone was full and content. The guests thanked Aragorn and Arwen for the wonderful evening. Some of the guests went home that night but many stayed in the many rooms in the King and Queens Castle. As soon as all of the guests were out of the Great Hall, Arwen was already beginning to clean up the mess that the guests had left behind.

" My love, the servants will clean this up tomorrow." Aragorn said as he touched Arwens smooth arm. Arwen looked up from tidying and looked into Aragorn deep brown eyes. She sighed and replied.

" I supposed your right Aragorn"

" I'm always right Arwen" He said as he chuckled slightly.

Arwen smiled as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Aragorn's lips. Aragorn tried to deepen the kiss but Arwen pulled away. Then Arwen put her index finger finger on the spot on Aragorn's lips where she had just kissed.

" We have all night my lord" Aragorn and Arwen smiled at each other.

Arwen took Aragorn's hand and led him up the white marble staircase to their room. Then she opened the big golden door and entered their room leaving their real life behind them and entering a fantasy world of their own.

A body leered in the shadows behind one of the glass columns, which was located in front of the marble staircase. His green eyes glowed in the dark, as they gazed at the spot where Arwen and Aragorn were just standing.

" Soon I will have my lady all to myself. Then I will get rid of him and I will become king." Stone Rider whispered to himself as he chuckled silently. Then he creped away quietly to his room already creating plans in his mind on how to get his lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A beam of light from the glass window woke up the sleeping king of Gondor. He squinted his eyes and yawned. Then he turned and glanced over at his sleeping beauty lying peacefully on the bed. Her black hair was fanned out behind her on the white fluffy pillow. Aragorn reached forward and gently trailed his finger along her smooth skin. Then he placed a small gentle kiss on her lips trying not to wake her. But just then Arwens eyes suddenly fluttered opened.

" Good morning my Queen" Aragorn said as he smiled.

" Good morning my King." Arwen said.

Aragorn then leaned down and was about to kiss Arwen when there was a knock at the door. Aragon sighed.

" I'll be back my love." He said as he put on his favourite robe and headed to the door. He grabbed the golden handle and opened the door. There stood Theoden with an ill face.

" There is trouble behind the borders of Gondor Lord Aragorn and it would be wise if you came with me to check what's going on." Theoden explained.

" You are right Theoden, one minute please." Aragorn said as he closed the door. The he walked to the closet, pulled out some clothes and got dressed quickly. The he went under the bed and pulled out an old but sharp sword.

" What is it Aragorn?" Arwen asked the concern rising in her voice.

" There is just a minor bit of trouble my love, nothing to worry about. You should get dressed soon and go to the dinning hall to meet your father for breakfast." Aragorn said trying to reassure Arwen that everything was ok.

" I will see you soon" he said as he kissed her and headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arwen was left alont, sitting on her bed looking up at the grey ceiling. She sighed. Aragorn always had to go to meetings or to rescue people. They couldn't even spend a day together with out someone interrupting them. But she knew Aragorn was the king of Gondor and Gondor would fall if he weren't doing his job right. After pondering about her life she got up and got into a nice plain dress. It was dark blue and had a very simplistic pattern on it. Then she brushed her dark hair, braided it and headed out to the dinning hall. She was just about to head down the stairs when a grey hand pulled her back. Arwen was face to face with a pair of green eyes. It was Stone Rider. Arwen couldn't help but look away; it wasn't just his piercing green eyes it was the darkness that came over her whenever he was near her. Arwen knew Stone Rider had a crush on her, which made things worse. Every time she ate a meal, his eyes would linger in her direction. Every time he walked past her he had to touch her body in some way. One time he even showed up at her door at 6 in the morning just to see her in her silver see through nightgown. When Aragorn asked whom it was she replied back saying it was one of the servants asking if she needed anything.

" Arwen you're so beautiful." Stone Rider's bitter voice said as his cold hands for her pale warm face.

" Don't touch me!" Arwen spat

" I can give you more then the king can." He said

Arwen shook her head.

" Aragorn gives me what I want!" She stated boldly as she turned away from him and quickly headed down the stairs. 

" Soon I will be the one you want my lady." Stone Rider whispered to himself as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Oh I'm so sorry my dear Frodo!" Arwen said as she picked up the small hobbit from the ground. Arwen had been really upset with what Stone Rider had said that she didn't see the small hobbit walking towards here. She hit him and he fell over.

" It's ok." Frodo said as he dusted himself off. He looked at Arwen expecting to find those beautiful brown eyes looking at him. But instead all he saw were dark round puddles.

" What's wrong?" Frodo asked concerned for his elf friend.

" Nothing Frodo, I'm just tired." Arwen said trying to hide the truth from the young hobbit.

Frodo nodded his head, said his good bye and headed off.

" That was close." Arwen whispered to herself. 

She didn't want people to know about how Stone Rider bothered her. If Aragorn found out he'd cause a great battle just to kill him, and she didn't the peace around Gondor to be broken. She walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. She grabbed the golden handle and turned it. All of a sudden a hand grabbed her mouth. Arwen's eyes went wide with fright and her break caught in her throat.

" Hey my love." Arwen's eyes closed when she recognized Aragorn's voice.

" Geeze Aragorn you scared me!" Arwen cried.

" Sorry Arwen." Aragorn said as he kissed her on her soft lips

" Its ok but don't do it again!" She said sternly.

" Or what?" Aragorn said without letting a smile escape from his lips.

" Or, or, or.... I will lock you up in a dungeon!" Arwen said.

" Really and how would you do that my love since you can't be away from me for more than an hour?" He asked.

" Umm.." Arwen hadn't thought about that yet.

" That's what I thought! The kind wins again!" Aragorn said as he smiled.

" You just wait King of Gondor; the Queen will strike back!" She said as she chuckled. Aragorn then laughed and gave Arwen a kiss.

" We better get going my father is probably wondering where I am." Arwen said as she took his and led him into the Great Hall.

Aragorn had been right. The servants had cleaned up last night and now the Great Hall looked like a sparkling bright crystal. Three long golden tables were stretched along the room, and the tables were filled with a lot of guests who were waiting for their breakfast. Arwen spotted her father sitting on a silver chair at the back of the room.

" Good morning." Lord Elrond said as he gave Arwen a quick kiss and gave Aragorn a nod.

" Good morning father." Arwen said as she sat down beside him.

Soon afterwards conversations started to brew and the King and Queen of Gondor found them indulged in a huge conversation with the guests. Then their huge breakfast came and the guests started to quiet down and enjoy their meal. Aargorn and Arwen began to eat while talking amongst their selves. Arwen looked up to the sea of people but she froze when she saw Stone Rider looking directly at her.

" Arwen...Arwen. Arwen!" Aragorn said trying to get his wife's attention.

Finally Arwen heard him

" Yes, sorry Aragorn what is it?" she asked.

" Nothing important, are you ok Arwen you look frightened." Aragorn asked very concerned for Arwen.

" Don't worry Aragorn I'm fine." Arwen replied as she kissed him.

" Ok my love." Aragron said trying to ease his troubled mind for he knew something was bothering Arwen.

The King and Queen when on with their breakfast. When they were done, they said goodbye to Lord Elrond and headed out of the hall. While they walked out, Arwen made sure not to let her glaze fall on Stone Riders. Once they got out of the hall she stopped Aragorn.

" Can we go for a walk Aragorn?" She asked.

" Sounds like a good idea, lets go!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

" That's a good idea!" A deep voice said as the door closed. Stone Rider stepped away from the wall and chuckled.

" Now my plan can really work." Stone Rider said as he opened the door and headed outside. He needed to tell his army that the time was now right. With Aragorn and Arwen out of the way, his army of men would invade the city of Gondor. Then when Aragorn and Arwen came back, he would kill Aragorn and kidnap Arwen. There was no way his plan could fail.

Stone Rider walked to one of the golden torches near the Castle's gate. He took a black bag from his front pocket and dumped the contents into the blazing torch. All of a sudden there was an orange and black cloud of fire flying through the air. Stone Rider knew his army of men would be on their way ready to attack Gondor. Stone Rider laughed, as he knew Gondor would fall in pieces in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" These are so beautiful!" Arwen said as she looked around a garden of bloomed red roses. Arwen and Aragorn had been walking in the woods when they had come across the a garden of red roses.

" You're beautiful!" Aragorn said

" Don't say those lies!" Arwen stated.

" A king never lies!" Aragorn said as he kissed Arwen softly on the lips.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound coming from the entrance of the garden. It was the sound of horse hoofs. Then a man on horseback came into view. He was a young man with dirty blonde shoulder length hair, which swayed in the wind. He had a deep cut just above his baby blue eyes that showed pain and hurt. His right hand was clutching his left shoulder, which had red blood oozing out of it. An arrow had entered his shoulder.

As soon as Arwen and Aragorn saw the man, they ran towards him. At once Aragorn recognized the man as Manuel, a brave solider who was apart of the Gondor Army.

" Lord Aragorn.... Gondor is being attacked." Manuel managed to say as he fell off his horse. Then they saw an arrow sticked out of Manuel's back. He was dead.

Arwen's face turned pale as she heard the awful news.

" Arwen stay here, it is not safe for you to come with me," Aragorn said.

" No I'm going!" Arwen said firmly.

They both knew, there was no time to argue! Gondor's life was hanging by a thread.

" Fine but hide as soon as we get there!" Aragorn said as Arwen nodded her head in agreement.

Then the couple mounted Manuel's horse and took off leaving the beautiful roses behind them in the dust.

" Oh my!" Arwen exclaimed as they came up to Gondor. Gondor hadn't fallen completely, there was still a couple buildings intact, but most of them were being destroyed. Houses were being burnt and windows had been broken. Debris was everywhere and dead bodies covered the ground, framing Gondor in a graveyard. Tears fell freely from Arwen's face and Aragorn's face showed care and fear for Gondor.

" Go, hide quick!" Aragorn said as he kissed Goodbye to Arwen.

" I love you!" Arwen said.

She was just about to unmount the horse when she heard him.

" You're not going anywhere!" a deep voice said.

Aragorn and Arwen both looked to see Shenek with a dozen men standing behind him.

Arwen stood frozen in her tracks and Aragorn's eyes gleamed with determination.

" ATTACK!" Stone Rider yelled!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Stone Rider's command, the dozen men lunged at Arwen and Aragorn. Some of the men, pulled our their bows and aimed arrows at the couple, hoping to knock them down.

Two to twelve were not that good odds and Aragorn knew that. But he wouldn't let anything happen to Arwen. He didn't care if he died tonight; all that mattered was that Arwen would be safe.

" Arwen run, run as fast as you can!" Aragorn said as he gave her one final kiss. Arwen's eyes filled up with crystal tears as she got off the horse. But her vision cleared as soon as she started running.

Aragorn pulled out his steel sword from his belt that was wrapped around his waist. The he plunged into the crowd of men, swinging his sword in every direction, hitting any man that came in his path. He wasn't afraid of these men, he was only afraid for Arwen's safety.

Arwen looked behind her and saw five huge men covered in armour chasing after her. She recognized Stone Rider in the lead. Her heart started pumping as she tried to run faster, unfortuanly she didn't see the old tree root sticking up from the ground. She tripped and fell face first into the ground. As she got up, she could feel strong arms grab her tight. She looked up. Stone Rider's eyes gleamed at her.

" Now you're mine!" He said as one of the men pulled out some robe. While the other men held Arwen down, the man with the rope tied her arms and feet together.

Arwen's mind was full of fear. Fear for her, fear for Aragorn.

" Help!! Aragorn!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Aragorn, who was, ways away from Arwen, fighting the men heard her cry for help.

" Hold on Arwen I'm coming!" he whispered to himself as he fought for his life. His forehead was bleeding and an open wound on his shoulder made him bite is bottom lip from the pain. Finally he charged at the last man and took him down. All around him were bloody bodies. He was surprised he took them all down.

" Aragorn!" he heard Arwen scream again. Aragorn ran towards her, As soon as he got near her, he stopped. She was tied up and Stone Rider was holding her.

" Let her go!" Aragorn yelled out!

When Arwen heard Aragorn's voice, she looked at him. He was alive. She smiled a little smile.

" No! she is mine! She belongs with me!" Stone Rider yelled back.

Aragorn's eyes gleamed with rage! He started running to Stone Rider! Stone Rider than got a bow and arrow from one of his men and let go three arrows. The first and second one didn't hit him, but the third one did. Aragorn stopped and whispered I love you, to Arwen. The he fell backwards onto the grass.

" Aragorn!" Arwen yelled as tears ran down her face.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! and I promise Aragorn won't die!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aargorns's eyes fluttered open as a moan escaped his mouth. Aragorn clutched the arrow that had struck him in the chest and pulled it out. He flinched slightly. Then he sighed with relief, the arrow had struck him a little ways from his heard which mean he had a very good chance for living. Which meant he could be with Arwen. Arwen! Aragorn sat up ignoring the bolt of pain that surged through his body. He faintly remembered Stone Rider take Arwen away from him. He was filled with rage! No one would take his Arwen away from him, not with out a fight. He desperately wanted to go and find Stone Rider but he knew he needed a plan first. He glanced up and saw a big gray cloud hovering in the sky, it looked like a dark shadow. It was Gondor burning! But maybe there was survivors! He slowly stood up and gathered his stuff and mounted his horse. Then he rode to the burning Gondor.

Aragorn had just passed the gates to Gondor when he heard a voice. 

" Aragorn!" 

He turned around and saw Lord Elrond, the four hobbits, Gimili, Legolas, Gandalf and a strange man that he did not recognize. Aragorn smiled to himself know, he was happy his friends had survived.

" We are glad your ok!" Frodo said as he smiled as he bowed to the king

" But where is lady Arwen?" Sam asked as he too bowed with Frodo.

Aragorn's eyes filled up with deep sorrow as he glanced at Lord Elrond

" She has been kidnaped by Stone Rider!" Aragorn said.

Lord Elrond's face turned pale and his eyes filled up with tears.

" Did you just say Stone Rider?" The man Aragorn did not recognize said.

" Yes I did why do you know him?" Aragorn questioned.

The man nodded his head.

" He killed my father… His real name is Shenek and he is a wizard. He isn't just an ordinary wizard he is a black magic wizard. He is an expert in magic and can cast spells and enchantments on people. Shenek needs the black pearl which is something that can make you invisible. The only way he could get it if he married a beautiful queen." the man said.

" That's why he took Arwen." Aragorn said.

" Yup." the man said.

" How do you know all of this?" Aragorn asked.

" I'm Shelo! His brother."


	8. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing I just want to say one thing. I have gotten some reviews that go into the very details of the lord of the rings, like how they is only 4 main wizards and stuff like that, well I have read the books 5 times! I know what happens. Fanfiction is supposed to be something that is made up. And that's what I wrote. I do not want to rewrite the whole lord of the rings, I just want to write a fanfic that is different! But yet the same. I should have told you guys that I changed the story around at the beginning, so sorry about that! And again thanks for your reviews. Another chapter is in the making!

*JeNn*


	9. Writers blockauthors note

Hey everyone!! Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to me! I'm sorry I haven't written another chapter but I have been busy with school and my exams are coming up. I have a problem though, I have writers Block!!!! And I don't know what to write next, so if you guys have any good ideas I'd love to hear from you! Send me a review or email me to respond! Hopefully in the next week or so, I can have another chapter ready to go! My email is silvergofreakhotmail.com

Thanx Jenn!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written but I have been busy with school! Thank you for the reviews! Here is finally chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone looked surprised when they heard him say that.

" The Black Pearl has been passed down from generations. All the men in my family want it so bad that they have killed each other for it. Just like my brother who killed my father so that he could have it." Shelo said.

" Well if you just have to marry a queen to be powerful than that's quite easy." Frodo said thinking to himself.

" Your right Frodo, but there's more to it than that. You see my brother wasn't as obsessed with the Black Pearl like my father was. I mean he did want the Pearl so he would be a powerful wizard but he was obsessed with someone else." Shelo said.

" Arwen…" Aragorn said angrily.

" That's right he couldn't stand to be away from her ever since he saw her when he was out walking one night. So he disguised himself so he could be a servant in you house hold. Then he could see your lady at the finest hours of the night wearing only her night gown. Every morning Shelo would write me a letter saying how wonderful Arwen was." Shelo said.

Aragorn's eyes went wide with anger. His body began to shake. He was made at himself for not seeing through Stone Rider's disguise, how stupid of him to be so blind!

" Bastard!" he said as he kicked a stone that was by his feet.

" This is all my fault! I should have known that Stone Rider was up to no good!" Aragorn cried out as he said down and put his head in his hands.

" Don't worry Aragorn we will find her, if you can't find her than no one will!" Frodo said trying to encourage the king.

" You don't have to look for her! I know where she is! I know where Stone Rider's castle is. No one knows where it is, except for Stone Rider and I." Shelo said.

" If I do follow you to his castle, how do I know that your not pulling me into some twisted trick." Aragorn asked.

" Because I hate my brother. To me he is a creation from hell and should not even be on this earth. I have seen the beauty of Lady Arwen and he should not have take that beauty away! I will help you get that beauty back!" Shelo exclaimed.

" Thank you Shelo!" Aragorn replied as he smiled softly.

" I'll come to!" Gimli said as Legolas nodded his head in agreement. The four hobbits insisted that they go too and of course Lord Elrond wanted to go to.

" You guys can come with me, only until we reach the front lines of Stone Rider's border. After that you have to stop following me and go back. I want it just to be Stone Rider and I." Aragorn stated.

Lord Elrond was about to disagree but knew that it was best to respect the Kings wishes. Everyone agreed to do what Aragorn said.

" How long is it to your brother's castle?" Aragorn asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

" Not long, a day not even that depends if the weather holds up." Shelo responded as he looked up at the baby blue sky that was above him. Then he pulled held up a brown bag.

" This has one days worth of food, which should last us." Shelo said.

" How are we getting there?" a small hobbit like voice said. It was Sam.

" Good question! But I have the answer!" Shelo said as he took out his small black and silver wand from his pocket. He swung it around 3 times and whispered something so quiet that even Legolas was having a hard time hearing. All of a sudden the sound of hoofs could be heard coming in their direction. Then seven horses came out into the open. The horses ran to them and stopped as they reached Shelo.

" This is how we are getting there!" Shelo said as he hopped on a dark black horse.

The four hobbits split into two and got on two different horses. Legolas and Gimli shared a horse. Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Gandalf had their own horses. Once everyone was set,Shelo rode up front and led the group down the road. Not knowing what lay ahead of him Aragorn prayed for Arwen's safety and touched his Evenstar. He would find Arwen no matter what.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another chapter done soon!--Enjoy!

Once They saw Aragorn lying on the ground, Stone Rider whistled and a horse came running to him.

" Where are you taking me!" Arwen asked as Stone Rider's horse came to a halt, in front of a line of emerald green trees.

" To my castle!" Stone Rider said proudly.

Arwen turned her head and looked around. There were tall green trees all around her, and different colored flowers were blooming rapidly. How could his castle be in an area that was so beautiful. Before Arwen could start looking at all the beauty closely, the horse had begun to trot to a big gap that was in between two huge green oak trees. The trees were swooping away from the gap, forming a secret entrance. Arwen saw two men standing behind the two tress with a bow and arrow in each of their hands. One of the men stared at Arwen and licked his lips. This made goose bumps appear on Arwen's pale skin.

" Here we are!" Stone Rider said boldly.

Arwen gasped as she looked up to a solid gray stone wall, that stood about 9 feet from the ground. Behind the door, was a huge stone castle with three towers. One in the front, in the back and on the side. The front tower had a red flag that had Stone Rider written on it in black. Each tower had six dark windows and a platform on the top, where the cannons were located.

" I knew you would like it!" Stone Rider said in response to her little gasp.

Stone Rider knocked once on the door and it opened allowing Stone Rider and Arwen to enter the castle. There in front of Arwen was a long hallway with a red, velvet carpet. Along the stone walls were old lamps that lit up the hallway. There was a room to her right and an old stone staircase that spiraled up to the top on her left. There appeared to be some more floors and rooms but Arwen did not get a chance to see them, because Stone Rider pulled Arwen off the horse and took her down another hallway then down cold stone steps that led to damp and dreary basement. He walked down a short hallway and stopped in front of a door that had black spikes sticking out from it. He opened it and tossed Arwen in it. There was only one dirty blue blanket and a brown sack for Arwen to lie in.

" You're not going to get away with this! Aragorn will come and save me! You just wait and see!" Arwen said as she tried to untie her hands because they were starting to hurt her wrists.

"In your dreams princess! I'm the one who is saving you from a horrid life. I love you! Aragorn loved Gondor more than he loved you my dear!" Stone Rider said as she chuckled to himself.

" No he loves me, just like I love him!" Arwen yelled.

Stone Rider shook his head.

"Well we will just have to get rid of him, now wont we!" He said as he walked up to Arwen, bend down and gave her a kiss. He traveled kisses down her neck, ignoring Arwen yelling at him. Then he kissed her soft shoulder and made his way down leaving a trail of poison on her body. The only thing she could do was kneed him in the groin.

" Your not my Aragorn and you will never be!" She screamed.

When Stone Rider recovered from his attack, he slapped Arwen across the face.

" You will learn to love me!" he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving it echoing behind him. Arwen leaned her head back on the wall and noticed a window. She looked out of it and noticed the wet raindrops going down the glass. Tears then began to travel down her face as she cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were filled of her and Aragorn smiling and laughing together.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The wet rain fell down more heavier as the dark storm continued on. The group was now soaked to the bone and was shivering from the damp air that was wrapped around them. Shelo stopped when he came to a line of green emerald trees. He made his horse trot to a gap in between two oak trees.

" Where are we Shelo?" Aragorn asked as he pushed back his wet hair away from his face. As he looked around he could see beautiful flowers that were painted with vibrant colors. The others were just as astounded by the beauty as Aragorn was, and were questioning where Shelo had taken them.

" We are standing in front of the entrance to Stone Rider's castle." Shelo said.

All of a sudden two arrows came flying through the sky towards them. One of them just missed them completely and the other just missed Aragorn's left arm. They all looked up to see two guards with bows and arrows standing in front of them, beginning to pull another arrow at them.

" Legolas!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas was quick and was already shooting his arrows when Aragorn yelled his name. In one try he knocked down both guards.

" Once we enter Stone Rider's lands we must keep our eyes opened for any sort of danger!" Shelo said as his horse stepped onto Stone Rider's lands.

" Wait!" Aragorn said.

Everyone looked at him.

" I know I told you guys that I would take care of Stone Rider, and I still do. But I need you guys to cover me while we are in the castle so that I can find Arwen and kill Stone Rider." Aragorn explained.

" But.." Lord Elrond said.

Aragorn shook his head.

With that settled the group entered Stone Rider's lands and came across a huge stone door. The door stood about 9 feet from the ground. Behind the door was a huge stone castle with three towers each with 6 dark windows.

"Now where is Arwen." Aragorn thought to himself.

Then the solid, stone door opened up and the group went inside and escaped the wetness of the rain and the howling winds which had just picked up. Once they were all in, the door shut behind them.

Stone Rider who had been standing on the roof of his castle had saw his brother and Aragorn walking towards the castle.

" Argh, my little brother is helping Aragorn! Why isn't the king dead yet!" Stone Rider yelled.

" I will take care of it." One of his soldiers said.

" You take care of the rest, I want to do the honors of killing Aragorn with my own two hands." The soldier nodded his head and ran off as Stone Rider followed behind him.

ANOTHER CHAPTER IS SOON ON ITS WAY, BIG THANKS TO ALL U REVIEWERS!!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it

" So where is his army? Maybe he is too afraid to fight!" Pippin said as he got off his horse with the help of Shelo.

" I wouldn't say that if I were! Stone Rider's army is big and are able to hide almost anywhere! They are also experts on attacking when you least expect, so keep your eyes pealed!" Shelo said as she looked at Pippin and then at the others.

" Aragorn you better get going and find Arwen! Be careful and good luck!" he said as Aragorn nodded his head and then he looked at Lord Elrond.

" I promise that when I come back, your daughter will be in my hands!"

Lord Elrond patted Aragorn's shoulder as he walked up to the spiraling staircase that was going upwards. But then he stopped. He could hear something. It was very faint but he knew it was a women's voice. He listened closely, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

" Help me! Aragorn please come find me!"

It was a cry for help and the voice belonged to his beloved Arwen. He sighed with relief knowing she was still alive. But where was her voice coming from? Aragorn walked back to the front entrance and noticed a hall way on his right side. It seemed Arwen's voice was coming from it. So he walked through it and he came to a set of cold stone steps that were going downward. He went down them as he felt the coldness num his feet. He tried to be quiet because the steps were echoing. When he got on ground level, he heard a big bang from upstairs. Then he heard loud shouts, yells and swords hitting each other. Aragorn sighed. He knew Stone Rider's army were now attacking his friends. He hoped they would be okay without him, because he had a job of his own to do. He had to find Arwen. That's when her voice again and it seemed to be coming from a spiked door, that wasn't far from him. He walked quickly to the door that had black spikes sticking up from it. He knocked on the door gently.

" Who is it?" Arwen cried out, sounding very scared.

" It's me Aragorn!" Aragorn said.

" Aragorn!" Arwen yelled as she opened the door and flung herself into Aragorn's strong, muscular arms. She rested her tired head on Aragorn's shoulder. She felt like she was at home ad she didn't want to leave.

" Arwen I'm so glad you are okay! What did he do to you?" Aragorn asked as he pulled her head away from his shoulder, so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. He pushed back a stand of her black hair away from her face,

Tears started to fall from Arwen's eyes.

" He didn't do anything, but he kissed me and he slapped me. All of his servants were giving me dirty looks. But I knew you would come! I knew it!" Arwen cried as she hugged him again.

" Don't worry Arwen! Everything is going to be alright." Aragorn said as he kissed Arwen on the lips. It felt like heaven touching her sweet, soft lips. Arwen smiled as they pulled away.

" I love you my knight in shinning armor!" Arwen said

" I love you my angel!" Aragorn said.

" Aww, well isn't it the two love birds!" A deep voice said.

Aragorn and Arwen turned their heads to see green eyes staring back at them. It was Stone Rider.

Stone Rider started clapping his hands.

" Well done Aragorn! You have managed to rescue the Queen Of Gondor. But you have managed to cause a problem in my plan! You see my plan only has Arwen and I in it, there is no room for you. I'm sorry but you will just have to go!" Stone Rider said as he pulled out a sword from his belt.

" There wont be a plant, not if your dead!" Aragorn said as he too pulled out a sword.

" Arwen run! Go now!" Aragorn yelled.

Arwen looked at Aragorn as tears started forming in her eyes.

" Yes Arwen run but once I killed Aragorn I will come after you!" He said as he chuckled.

Arwen ran out of the hall, as she glanced back she could see Aragorn and Stone Rider already going at it.

"I love you Aragorn!" She whispered


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sound of the metal swords echoed through out the dark, damp hall way. The swords danced around from left to right as each man strived to kill the other.

" Arwen is mine Aragorn, and you know that. Why not save yourself and get out of here!" Stone Rider said as he swung his sword at Aragorn's head.

" Number one Stone Rider, Arwen is not yours. She loves me and that is more powerful then you. Second I would never leave Arwen with a horrid man like you!" Aragorn explained as he blocked the sword that came at his head.

Aragorn was a brillant swords man and he blocked everything that Stone Rider threw at him. So Stone Rider was becoming really angry and annoyed. Some how he had to get Aragorn to stop focusing so hard, so he could make his move. Then he got the perfect idea.

" Ouch Aragorn that hurt me. But I think I know why you love Arwen, because it's the same reason why I love her too. Her body. Her smooth, pale skin, her fitted curves and her nice breasts. Her body is like a diamond especially when there's not wearing any clothes." Stone Rider said with a smirk on is face.

Aragorn froze for two seconds, thinking about what he had just heard. He got very angry. But those two seconds were what Stone Rider was waiting for. He made his move, but not with is sword. He kicked Aragorn hard in his stomach, then he shoved him roughly against one of the stone brick walls that was beside him. Aragorn smacked his head lightly on the wall, and fell face first on the ground. Stone Rider pointed his sword down on Aragorn's back and whispered.

" Good bye Aragorn."

All of a sudden he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have time to look behind him, when he felt a sword go into is shoulder. He fell over in pain. That's when he saw Arwen in front of him.

" Arwen, you know you love me. You don't have to kill me!" Stone Rider cried out as he panicked.

" No Stone Rider. I don't love you. I love Aragorn, you should have realized how strong my love for Aragorn is because the power of love can accomplish the impossible." Arwen said as she swung the sword and drove it into Stone Rider's heart.

Sorry its short, I will be writing another chapter soon! I think only 2 more chapters then its done!

thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you have kept me writing!

Love ya guys JeNn


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Last Chapter)

Stone Rider died instantly as his body became limp on the ground. Arwen pulled the sword out of Stone Rider's heart and looked at the crimson, red blood that was dripping from it. Arwen. Sweet Arwen had killed a man with her own two hands. But he wasn't just any man, he was Stone Rider. The coldest man that ever lived. She dropped the sword and it hit the ground, echoing violently down the hall. Even though she had just killed a man, she was proud of her handy work. She was proud that she had saved her and Aragorn's lives. Aragorn! Her mind went straight to Aragorn as she turned around and saw a body lying motionless near the wall. She started to panic as she ran over to the body. She knew right away that it was Aragorn and kneeled down beside him. She pushed back a lock of his brown hair away from his face. She checked his pulse and sighed with relief. He was still alive.

" Aragorn please wake up!" Arwen said.

Then Aragorn's eyes surprisingly opened half way. His head was pounding like a drum but he wanted to see his angel.

" Oh Aragorn!" Arwen cried out as she touched his soft lips with her index finger.

" I love you." She mouthed as she kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

Then Aragorn tried to sit up but Arwen stopped him.

" Arwen I'm fine, let me sit up!" Aragorn said as Arwen helped him sit up.

" Ouch," he mumbled as he held his head.

" Are you okay?" Arwen asked as she took his hand off of his head, to find blood on it.

" Aragorn, you're bleeding!" She cried.

" Don't worry, its just a little cut." Aragorn said reassuring her that he was okay.

Arwen looked at Aragorn as he embraced her in a big hug. He rubbed her back up and down and whispered in her ear that everything would be alright.

" Arwen." he said.

" What?" she asked.

" Thank you,"

" For what?" Arwen questioned.

" I saw what you did to Stone Rider." he stated as he smiled at her.

" But where did you get the sword from?" he asked curiously.

" Well when I walked up the stairs, I came across a sword that was just lying there. I picked it up, just in case Stone Rider's army was till on the loose. I was about to continue up the stairs, when you came into my mind. I knew I had to help you because I knew you would have done the same for me." Arwen said smiling, feeling proud of herself.

" Arwen." He said.

" What?"

" Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten killed!" Aragorn said.

" Aragorn, I would die for you!" She answered.

" I would die for you too." he said as he leaned over, put his hand on her face and kissed her. This time he let his tongue have a little fun as he heard Arwen moan. Arwen pulled away breathless.

" I promise when everything settles down, we will have our fun. But the others are upstairs." Arwen said.

Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. Arwen got up first, then helped Aragorn up. Once Aragorn reassured her that he was okay to walk, they headed down the hall and climbed the stairs.

" Arwen!" A voice called out as soon as they reached the top floor. It was Lord Elrond as he came running up to Arwen.

" Father!" She cried as he embraced her tightly.

" Are you okay?" her father asked her.

She nodded her head.

Then Lord Elrond walked up to Aragorn who was talking to Shelo about his brother. He didn't seem to mind that his brother was dead.

" Lord Elrond." Aragorn said as he bowed.

" Do not bow to me Aragorn for now I must bow to you." he said as he bowed to Aragorn.

"Thank you, for bringing my daughter back." he said.

Aragorn nodded his head.

It looked like everyone was okay as they all hugged Arwen and shook Aragorn's hand. Everyone told them about how they worked together to defeat Stone Rider's army, since there were dead bodies lying around the place. Arwen met Shelo and she gave him a hug, thanking him for leading Aragorn to her.

" Where do we go now?" Frodo asked.

Since Gondor had burned down, where were they to live.

" You can stay and live in my castle! Its not too far from here and its big enough to fit you all!" Shelo said as everyone smiled. They got on their horses. Arwen sat behind Aragorn and wrapped her arms around his waist. Once everyone was ready, they opened the doors and headed outside leaving the nightmare behind them. They had won this battle because Arwen and Aragorn loved each other. Because the power of love can defeat all.

Hey everyone, I hoped you liked my story- thank you for all your reviews!! I might be putting up another short chapter, I don't know yet. And after I will be writing a Roswell fanfic- a Michael and Maria one! So Stay tuned for that.

Big thanks to Cerridwen-Evereven- you are awesome and you helped me a lot with this story

Love Jenn!


End file.
